


Ten Seconds Short

by alwaysthebadassnerd



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 10-second-memory, Also crappy writing, Angst, Drama, M/M, Tears and Feels ahead, they say it's possible so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysthebadassnerd/pseuds/alwaysthebadassnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your blue eyes stare at my hazel ones, clueless, blank, perhaps wondering what a stranger is doing sitting at the edge of your bed, holding your hand with fingers intertwined with his. I merely chuckle at your question, looking down and squeezing your hand in mine once more, trying to keep myself together as I give you a large grin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Seconds Short

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of World Wrestling Entertainment. If I owned them then I'll be the happiest person in the world.

_Who are you?_

 

Your blue eyes stare at my hazel ones, clueless, blank, perhaps wondering what a stranger is doing sitting at the edge of your bed, holding your hand with fingers intertwined with his. I merely chuckle at your question, looking down and squeezing your hand in mine once more, trying to keep myself together as I give you a large grin.

 

_I’m a friend_ , I say and you nod your head in response before moving to lean your head back onto the pillow, looking up at the white, pale ceiling above. Looking at you, I feel hope rising inside once more, and I think to myself that this isn’t so bad, right? Everything’s going to be fine.

 

_Who are you?_

 

You ask me the question once more. Blue eyes still searching. Wanting to know who’s sitting at the edge of your bed. I take your hand in both hands now, heart sinking slightly in my chest. Maybe they were right; I should have given up. I should have run away and never looked back. But I want to see you look at me again. With those blue eyes once more.

 

_I’m your rival_ , I say with a small chuckle and you blink curiously. Despite that, you nod and lean your head once more back onto the pillow, looking up once more. I gently rub the pad of my thumb along your knuckle, soothing you down. I won’t give up. That’s what you’re going to tell me, right? You would tell me to keep fighting and keep believing that maybe one day this would all work out.

 

_Who are you?_

 

Once again, you lift your head to look at me, eyes still blank, looking into mine. This time I squeeze your hand, biting on my lip, chest tightening, making it hard to breathe. Stop asking me nonsense questions, Cena. How are you able to do this? How are you able to keep a smile on your face when you feel like you just want to break down and cry?

 

_I’m your lover_ , I whisper, trying to talk through the sob that just made its way to my throat. I tilt my head up to give you a smile, but then it’s your hand that I feel against my cheek, the warmth spreading a comforting feeling inside of me. But it’s enough to break the dam and before I know it, I’m sobbing into your touch, wanting things to go back the way they were before.

 

A thumb brushes against my cheek and I look up, eyes wet with tears, and there’s concern in your blue orbs, something that I never thought I’d see again.

 

And in a split second, it’s all gone. The blank, clueless stare returning as you gaze upon me once more. You must be wondering why a stranger is crying in your arms right now. A ridiculous sight, seeing someone like me crying for something you are not aware of happening.

 

_Who are you?_

 

Another painful twist. This is what I’m going to have to deal with every waking hour of the day. I promised myself I won’t give you up; I’ll get you back up on your feet, made that decision the moment we made a vow to each other. That we’ll be together forever through the roughest of times.

 

Trying to keep myself together again, I take your hand in mine once more, a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips as my eyes catch the glinting band around your ring finger. _I’m your husband_ , I say, as I look up to give you a smile, twirling the ring with my fingers, half hoping that doing it would give you back to me. Make you look at me again with eyes filled with love and emotion.

 

Instead, you give me a look of surprise, and I chuckle to myself. Perhaps surprised that you ended up with someone like me. Despite the tears that keeps falling down my cheek, I lift your hand to my lips, kissing the wedding band wrapped around your finger, as if sealing a deal with a kiss.

 

_Who are you?_

 

The way you ask the question makes me look up once more, and I feel more tears fall when I see you crying quietly. Reaching out to wipe the tears from your cheeks, I give you a big smile, leaning to press my forehead against yours, just wanting to hold you close.

 

_I’m CM Punk, and you’re stuck with me forever._

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I got this idea from a short KuroBasu doujin, with John getting into an accident and ending up with 10-second-memory. Hope you liked it and thanks for reading!


End file.
